


Bound To You

by alby_mangroves



Series: Teen Wolf Mating Games 2013 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Drawing, Fanart, Handfasting, Lap Sex, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Mating Games - Challenge 4: The Ties That Bind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To You

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Hour 2B pencil and red pencil sketch for the Week 4 challenge.
> 
> Score!! This entry won 2nd place in my group \o/

 

**Bound To You**

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/MatingGamesMainWeek4800_zpsf92752bd.jpg.html) 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/50780694546/bound-to-you-drawn-for-the-teen-wolf-mating) | [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/Bound-To-You-372467383)**


End file.
